


Best Served Hot

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Revenge Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance cheats on Katie.Coran and Gunther are happy to help her achieve her revenge.





	Best Served Hot

“And . . . it’s working, lass!”

Katie looked over to the web-cam. It sat above the computer monitor, where it flashed in a continuous red pattern, and – just beneath – the screen revealed Katie in all her naked glory, as she lay back upon the various pillows and blankets strewn about the floor. The small mounds of her breasts were perky and firm, with nipples already erect upon darkened areolas, and – as she arched her back – she saw how flat and smooth her stomach looked.

The screen revealed everything; it showed the freckles upon her shoulders, the dip of her belly button, and even – as she slowly spread her legs – the thick thatch of pubic hair and the large lips to her clitoral area. It even picked up the moisture. Katie was already wet, far too aroused at the idea of the entire universe able to view her with a simple click of a link, and her insides throbbed and tingled with deep expectation and desire, as she smiled to see Lance’s name appear in the list of signed in users. Good, he got the invite.

Katie pulled off her glasses and tossed them aside. The brown locks of hair now touched upon her shoulders, grown throughout the years, and gave her a somewhat more feminine look, as the young woman gently slid a finger inside her hole. It was good. The wet and warmth was a strange sensation, but it was enjoyable and she followed the natural curve to her insides while her thumb rubbed against her clitoris in a slow circle.

“This is for you, Lance,” said Katie.

Coran chuckled, as Katie threw back her head. A low moan emitted from her plump lips, while she writhed against the fabric below, and – ever mindful of the camera – she worked in another finger and quickened her rubs of her clitoris. There came an incessant amount of beeps from the speakers; one comment read ‘fucking hot baby’, another ‘2 sexy’, and a third simply said ‘I never fucked Keith, I swear, stop this’. That one drew out a forced high-pitch cry from her mouth, as she licked her lips and bucked her hips. Katie whispered:

“You cheat on me? I’ll cheat on you.”

Katie locked eyes with the camera; her other hand came up to her breast, massaging the B-cup with a finger outstretched to flick upon the nipple, while she cried out louder in response and swore at the sheer pleasure it induced. There was a shuffle of movement around her, until Coran opened the bedroom door and allowed inside Gunther. The small dog rang inside beside Katie, who stopped her masturbation and pulled him into position.

The beeping on the computer grew in frequency. There were words like ‘horny bitch’ in the chat box, as she crawled onto all fours and bent her head beneath Gunther, and – with her mouth over his soft member – worked at his sheathed dick with her mouth. Long fingers worked at his testicles, as the dog whinnied and whined and moved from foot to foot, but she continued on and relished the strangely tart taste of his pre-come. Coran undid the fly to his trousers from the corner of her eye, as the fifty-year old begged her to continue.

Gunter grew erect with her ministrations, until a violent red erection revealed itself. The tip was tapered and so unlike a human erection, while the erection itself felt cooler to the touch than she expected, but she continued to work it until its impressive length became apparent, and she gasped in fear of taking that length deep inside her. It looked like it would fill her to the brim, while she already feared how the knot would feel inside her, and – letting go of his length – she slowly turned around to offer her wet hole to him. He sniffed.

Coran came around her to carefully position Gunther, helping him to gain purchase upon her back, and soon – with a sudden shove inside her – she was filled to the brim, with that cool and long and hard erection pushed inside her to the root. Katie cried out. There was no pain, but the strangest and most indescribable sensation of being ‘full’, as the sheer intimacy of being taken by another living creature overwhelmed her and stole her breath.

“He’s more of a man than you, Lance,” she spat at the camera.

The fur rubbed at her back, so soft and so relaxing, while clawed feet struggled for hold and the rough pads of his paws scratched upon skin. The back legs moved in an odd patter of movement, as Gunther fought for balance, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth while he panted against her neck. He thrust in and out of her, while she reached between her legs to flick and stroke upon her clitoris, gasping out in pleasure. Coran soon appeared before her, with erection freed and bare before her lips. He growled out:

“Care to give me a lick, eh?”

“You know it, Daddy,” teased Katie. “Fuck me.”

Coran’s member was incredibly thick; it’d hurt her jaw to deep-throat him, while it was long and curved enough to trigger her gag-reflex, and yet – as she watched pre-come stream over the foreskin and over huge testicles – she knew that she wanted him. Katie wanted him even more than she wanted the dog deep inside her, and she braced herself by placing a hand upon his muscled thigh, as she licked the tip with a shuddered sigh. It tasted good.

The dog behind her cried during his pleasure, while the computer flashed and beeped so much that it became like white-noise, and – with a loud groan and a slurp – Katie slid her mouth over that raging erection and took it to the root. Pubic hair tickled her nose. There was a distinct smell, as drool and pre-come leaked from the corner of her mouth, and the slurping noises were rather embarrassing. Coran loved when her throat contracted around the head of his length, and his fingers knotted into her hair and gripped for control.

“Ah, such a whore,” whispered Coran.

The oncoming orgasm was hard to stave off; Gunther thrust faster and faster, until there was an eruption of warmth from inside her, and there followed a painful stretching of her hole, as the knot of Gunther grew and grew. Katie felt full. Her stomach extended slightly, while her body broke into a deep sweat, and the pleasure was too intense. Katie cried out around Coran’s member, the sound muffled from being so stuffed, and screamed as her orgasm wracked through her body. The screen flashed over and over with messages.

The muscles on her stomach clenched and tightened, while her hands clawed red lines down Coran’s pale thighs, and her head grew light as her eyes rolled back. It was beyond any high she ever experienced. Her insides held tight around that knot, as her inner walls fluttered around the dog cock, and drool escaped down the sides of her mouth, as she used all her strength to stop from collapsing upon the floor. Katie moaned in ecstasy.

“You’re so hot, my babe,” murmured Coran.

He continued to face-fuck her, even as she struggled to stay awake, and soon – in a matter of thrusts – he came hard within her mouth. It tasted bitter and salty, enough to make her retch, but there was too much to spit out and her held her head in place. Her only choice was to swallow. Katie gulped it down, desperate not to choke, although small streams slid from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. It dripped upon the floor.

There were ropes after ropes of hot come, until Coran finally pulled out. Katie gasped for breath, as she saw the deflating member soften and glisten with saliva and semen, as he fell back with spread legs and a body flushed red. He was spent. Katie looked to his hole, where she wondered if he would be up for some rimming and fingering, and – with a great deal of strength – slid him down so that she could bury her face between two sagging cheeks. Gunther climbed off her, still attached by his knot, and faced away. Katie laughed.

The screen blew up with messages, while her phone buzzed with continuous messages, and – short of her family and teachers – every single person she knew had been sent a link, particularly to all of Lance’s family and friends. Katie licked at Coran’s hole, watching it twitch and wink at her, and laughed again when he gave a high-pitched keen and writhed, as he complained about needing twenty to forty minutes to get it up again.

“Revenge is a dish best served _hot_ ,” whispered Katie.

Pidge looked to the camera, as she licked her lips and winked. Immediately, she went to work rimming Coran while she waited for the dog to deflate, and worked her tongue inside him to taste and feel him from the most intimate of places. The way he whined and writhed and worked his hips was beyond erotic, and she pulled off the rest of his trousers and tossed them across the room, until he was half-naked and as exposed as her. Pidge worked one hand around her breast, desperate for some stimulation as she ate him out.

“You’re the best I’ve ever had, my sweet,” gasped Coran.

Katie chuckled and slid a finger inside him.


End file.
